eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1917 (2 March 2000)
Synopsis: Nicky is annoyed that Sonia let Rosa know about her maths difficulties. Sonia says she isn't going to school as she wants to skive off to phone Enrico. Jim interrupts the phone call and Sonia bursts into tears. Mick moans about having no money and not being able to find a job. Natalie thanks Pat who is confused, but Natalie rushes off before she notices that Pat doesn't know that she's moving in! Phil hassles Roy again, saying it's his last chance. Roy gets another refusal for a loan. Phil says he's letting a fortune slip through his fingers, but Roy says no again. Frank gives Roy some bills, and he looks worried. Pat interrupts to have a go about him not having told her about Natalie and Barry. She says they can't afford it, and she's going back to work, because they obviously need all the money they can get. Frank says they have to pay the business rates as it's two weeks overdue already. Roy goes to Phil and Phil says it's too late, but he will try. Roy talks to Phil in the Vic toilets, and says that he had to give guarantees and there is no going back now. He tries to smooth it over with Pat. Ian tells Laura some more cookery tips, and she says "A trained chimp can follow these instructions." Ian says he wants to impress the business manager and she doesn't go to dinner with all her clients. Nicky and Martin meet at the allotment and Nicky asks if he meant it on Valentine's day when he said he loved her, so he says yes, and she says she loves him too, and he immediately asks her to go into the shed. She says no, she didn't mean she wanted to do that. Martin says if she really loved him she would, and everyone else is doing it. She says if he really loved her he'd wait, and he says, well, they might as well call it a day then. She's upset and leaves. She arrives home and Rosa is apologising to the tutor about Nicky being late. Nicky gets her maths tutorial, to round off a great day! Laura tells the children that this lady coming is very important so they should remember to say please and thank you, and not get in Daddy's way too much. Ian shows the woman the shop saying that "pile it high and sell it cheap" is what's required around here. Martin goes back to the square and finds Sonia in floods of tears because Enrico has another girlfriend in Italy! She tells him all about it and invites him in because she doesn't want to be alone. She gives him a glass of whisky and drinks a large one herself! Martin says he wasn't a proper boyfriend as he lived in another country. Sonia whinges that everyone she loves hates her and she's "stupid ugly useless Sonia" and starts crying again. Martin doesn't bother to contradict her. He eventually tells her she's not ugly, and she pours herself another large whisky. She tells Martin that when Bianca was her age, she was sleeping with Dan, and he wasn't the first but no-one would ever sleep with her. Martin tells her he's always fancied her and gets a kiss. Sonia says it's wrong, what about Nicky, and Martin says she dumped him. He adds she's just a kid and he'd much rather be with her. She says "Come on then." and takes him to bed. Ian arrives home, and the business manager says he seems to have everything under control. However the children terrify the woman by jumping on her in the dark. Ian remarks on their imagination and she obviously hates them. They go into the kitchen and Steven says "Good evening, can I show you to your seat?" The woman looks horrified, at the farce and Ian shrugs apologetically. The meal arrives and the woman says "I don't eat meat." Steven pours wine over her skirt and Laura tries to wipe it off but the woman tells her to leave it alone. She walks out, telling Ian to call her and arrange to meet somewhere more conducive to SERIOUS discussion. Ian shouts at Laura that she has totally humiliated him. Laura says it wasn't her fault, and no-one told her that she was a vegetarian! Ian says Steven shouldn't have been pouring the wine, and Laura says she was trying to get him involved. Ian tells Laura to pack her bags. Jackie makes a really nice meal for Gianni and he jokes "It's amazing what you can get out of a packet these days." She's furious and says he thinks he's so superior. He doesn't apologise well enough and Jackie screams at him to get out. Laura is ready to go, and Ian tells her that she doesn't have to leave tonight. Ian obviously realises he was a bit hasty, and tries to justify himself, but Laura just comments on his obsession with food. Nicky's maths isn't so bad after all, and the tutor is very encouraging to both her and Rosa, so she decides he isn't so bad after all. Sonia is all clingy to Martin now they've slept together but he just wants to get out, so Sonia bursts into tears, obviously realising she's now not only "stupid ugly useless Sonia", but a dirty little slut as well. Cast: *'Sonia Jackson - Natalie Cassidy' *'Martin Fowler - James Alexandrou' *'Nicky Di Marco - Carly Hillman' *'Rosa Di Marco - Louise Jameson' *'Gianni Di Marco - Marc Bannerman' *'Jackie Owen - Race Davies' *'Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden' *'Roy Evans - Tony Caunter' *'Pat Evans - Pam St Clement' *'Natalie Evans - Lucy Speed' *'Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt' *'Laura Dunn - Hannah Waterman' *'Steven Beale - Edward Savage' *'Peter Beale - Joseph Shade' *'Lucy Beale - Casey Anne Rothery' *'Mick McFarlane - Sylvester Williams' *'Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams' *'Frank Butcher - Mike Reid' *'Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen' *'Janine Butcher - Charlie Brooks' *'Asif Malik - Ashvin Luximon' *'Jim Branning - John Bardon' *'Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney' *'Ms. Cummings Farmer - Caroline Wildi' *'Rodney Morris - Forbes Masson ' Crew: *'Associate Producer - Ian Hopkins' *'Producer - Richard Stokes' *'Script Editor - Matthew Alridge ' *'Storylines - Gabbie Asher & Art Young ' Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes Category:Low Quality Images